


meeting my long distance boyfriend... (gone awkward)

by haechanslit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Crack, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Not much plot, hyuck isnt much better, just some stupid stuff based on a dumb youtube video, mark is an awkward idiot, wrote this in 20 min, xuxi makes a 10 second appearence at the best part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanslit/pseuds/haechanslit
Summary: Mark is desperately in love with his online boyfriend, Donghyuck.Only problem? Donghyuck lives 1000+ miles away.When Donghyucks family happens to be in Marks city and the two finally get a chance to meet Mark is over the moon. What is he going to do when things are incredibly awkward.[dont take this seriously... its dumb]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	meeting my long distance boyfriend... (gone awkward)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Spotify playlist for this fic please listen while you read. It will deeply enhance your experience.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0rBwL1kqgsKX1FyRyjhz1Z?si=8ikpMXNsTCSuaUBVWYI82w  
> This is based off this incredibly cringey youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYOhMpYdJnQ  
> I don't suggest you watch it. Thanks.

POV: You are watching this youtube video 

A beautiful piano ballad version of firetruck by NCT 127 is playing to set the mood. Some text comes up on the screen. Its comic sans.

‘So basically, Donghyuck and I met through Instagram and we have been talking for about 2 years now. He is so sweet and kind. So, he became my boyfriend. He is coming down to visit me and i am sooo excited XD’

A montage begins. [sobangcha still playing]

It goes from a selfie of Donghyuck to a screenshot of snapchat messages.

Babe <3: I just want to say I really like you. Like a lot. To the point it's scary.

Babe <3: I really like how you look on my bedroom floor in your track pants and hoodie.

Babe <3: And how you smell just after you took a shower or after working out and you're really sweaty.

Babe <3: I like your voice, your laughter and your moans.

Babe <3: I love how your eyes light up when you talk about things important to you like skrillex or riff raff.

Babe <3: I really like you marck

Babe <3: Mark*** lol

Then to a screenshot of the happy couple on facetime.

Then another snapchat screenshot.

Me: I love you so much. I wish we could meet :( 

Then a picture of two strangers holding hands in front of a sunset at the beach with Mark and Donghyucks face photoshopped on.

Finally the montage ends (and firetruck with it) and now it's Mark talking to a camera. Classic vlogger style. 

“Hi guys, I'm in my school library right now so I have to talk kinda quiet. Today I'm meeting Hyuck. If you guys don't know Hyuck and I… We have been dating for two years already. Online, so a long distance relationship. I've never met him in real life. He's gonna come to my school later on. I'm super nervous but also really excited. He's such an amazing guy. And just… oh my god” Mark hands go to his eyes. 

There is an obvious cut, and judging by his red puffy eyes he cut out the footage of him crying. But he continues.

“My mom has met him… My mom loves him actually. I just… I can't wait. For this moment. My brother Johnny is going to record our first meeting. I'm gonna vlog this whole thing. So you guys can see how it is. I'm just gonna skip to the part where I meet him so…”

The video then cuts to Mark filming his brother, Johnny.

“Today Im going to meet my… Long distance boyfriend. He said he’ll be here in like… 10 minutes” Mark hands the camera to johnny after speaking. Johnny records Mark.

“When i texted him it was just like… He's the one, you know…”

“Yeah” Johnny keeps muttering deep ‘yeahs’ and ‘mhmms’ he does not seem as thrilled as Mark but is there as a supportive big brother.

“And we FaceTimed a lot and I just felt that his personality… it really matched mine”

“Okay… What's his name?” Johnny asks from behind the camera. And the interview segment has begun. 

“His name is Donghyuck”

“What's his last name?” 

“I… I don't know. '' Marks ears turn red.

“Alright… How old is he?”

“One year younger than me… 16”

“Okay. Do his parents know about you?” Johnny asks.

“Ohh… Shit bro” Marks eyes go wide. The camera cuts again.

“Bro it's just like… He's pretty. He's really funny. He's just my type. You know what I'm saying” Marks voice raises as he gets excited towards the end. 

“What does he, like, know about you? Like does he know your age?”

“He knows everything about me. I mean I trust him. He's the only person I trust. I mean… I trust him more than you, Johnny”

“Dude… what the fuck?” Johnny mutters. The camera cuts again. 

“Oh my god. That's his parents car pulling up” Mark says before visibly freaking out. 

“Here he comes” Johnny whispers as Mark turtles into his sweatshirt.

As Hyuck comes into the frame he does a little timid wave. 

“Dude. Go hug him” Johnny pushes Mark's shoulder.

“Dude, I'm so scared. He's so pretty” Mark grips Johnny's arm.

“Seriously dude go hug him” 

“Hi,” Mark says slowly approaching Donghyuck.

“Hi” Donghyuck replies.

“My brother, Johnny, is with me” 

“Nice to meet you,” Johnny says from behind the camera.

As Mark and Donghyuck finally come face to face. Mark goes to hug him but catches Donghyuck off guard. Donghyuck quickly moves back and Mark falls onto the floor and Donghyuck screams.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Im sorry” The camera pans up as Mark stands up and the two take part in an awkward embrace.

They stay hugging until the camera pans to their legs as they have a conversation.

“It's so crazy. Like… You’re mine. It's so crazy to say. You're mine” Mark says shifting from one foot to the other.

“Yeah… I'm like so scared right now. Like so scared” Donghyuck has his hands bunched up in sweater paws and held to his chest tightly. 

“Can I hug you again?” Mark asks. Donghyuck nods but barely hugs back. 

“I really like your jacket,” Donghyuck supplies.

“Oh… Yeah…” They fall into a silence after mark fails to remember how to say ‘Thank you’

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah… we can go get something to eat if you want” Mark suggests. The group starts moving forward.

“Oh… Also im recording- If you didnt notice Im recording a youtube video” Mark motions to the camera Johnny is holding. Johnny finally pans to Donghyuck’s face.

“Oh Hi” He says awkwardly waving to the camera. Johnny zooms in on his face.

“You can introduce yourself if you want” Mark says

“Okay. Hi guys, I'm Donghyuck. We've been… talking for 2 years now. Like secretly-”

“-Its crazy how- That's so crazy” Mark cuts off Donghyuck and paces while holding his own face.

“Yeah. But we made it this far. You know people tried to tear us apart but were still here. We're still here” Donghyuck says.

“Yeah aha. You're super pretty aha” Mark turns to look at Donghyuck.

“You're super short” Donghyuck deadpans back. The conversations die there as the camera zooms in on Mark's face contemplating.

“How tall did you think i was gonna be?” He asks.

“I don't know… Like… taller than me… you're really short” Donghyuck trails off.

They fall into silence.

“I think he's taller than you. Check it. Go back to back” Johnny comes to Mark’s pride's rescue. 

The two go back to back and butt to butt.

“Shit…” Johnny silently whispers from behind the camera.

“I mean… it's okay. We can work on it… right?” Donghyuck asks scratching behind his ear.

“I… I can still grow. My mom said i can still grow” Donghyuck nods awkwardly.

“I don't know… this is like my first time really dating a short guy then…” Donghyuck looks off into the distance dramatically. They fall into the third silence of the day.

“So wanna go get something to eat?” Johnny asks again. 

“Yeah… Wanna… hold hands?” Mark asks Donghyuck as they begin walking.

“Here just hold this” Donghyuck bunches the extra fabric at the end of his sweater and gives it to Mark to hold onto. Mark tries to grab Donghyuck’s hand, not getting it though.

“No. Just… Just hold my jacket” When Mark finally grabs onto Donghyuck's sweater and the two start walking. Johnny falls behind the two and turns the camera towards his face. 

“This is the most awkward shit I’ve ever seen in my life” He says before the camera cuts again.

The camera is facing Mark as he and Johnny talk privately away from the prying ears of Donghyuck.

“Oh… Don't record me just…” Johnny drops his arm so just the ground is visible but the audio is still being recorded. 

“I think i'm going to spend some alone time with him… you know?” Johnny sighs in response.

“Okay… Just call me in like 30 minutes, okay? Here's the camera”

The camera cuts again. This time to Donghyuck filming as Mark talks to the camera.

“Okay so this is my boyfriend, Hyuck as you know… um” Donghyuck is moving the camera and pulling faces as Mark talks to it.

“Let's answer some questions. What was your first impression of me in real life?” Mark says

“I really like your personality. You were exactly as I expected. Just except for like height wise, but thats okay” 

“...Okay. What I think of you is that ummm you… are… who I think you are but even better in real life. I never thought I'd ever be in a long distance relationship, but you caught my eyes. You remember that instagram post? That caught my eyes” Mark says before looking up and Donghyuck. He is now holding the camera.

“Don't look at me like that. It's making me nervous” Hyuck mutters back.

“Oh… Sorry. Well I actually have a surprise for you. Want to know what it is?” Mark asks

“Yeah”

“Okay I can't tell you it's a surprise lets go”

The camera cuts again to some sort of music room. Johnny is messing around on a piano. Mark shoves the camera into his hands. Johnny then films as Donghyuck sits and a chair and Mark stands in front of him. 

“Okay my surprise for you is… a song… I've got my buddy Lucas here he's going to play the instrumental as i sing you a song I wrote” 

“Okay” Donghyuck quietly mumbles. 

Donghyuck stands up and stands in front of Mark as he prepares. Donghyuck’s hands are clasped in front of him and he's awkwardly shifting from foot to foot with a painful smile on his face.

“1… 2… Babyboooooyyyyoyyyyy” Mark sings horribly out of pitch and Donghyuck cringes. (Vocal version of ty and mark rap in highway to heaven eng. ver)

“Baby you a bad boy, watch your mouth

Hit my line, anytime (Line, time)

Boi, I wanna make you mine, spend some time

Look! Skrrt pull up in the coupe, beep-beep

Boy, I got your lovin' on repeat (Brra)

And I bet you never had it like this

Real good lovin, light up your wrist”

The rest of the song isn't as bad as the babyboy, and Johnny adds ad libs. But overall the experience is wildly uncomfortable and gives anyone who watches second-hand embarrassment. 

“Awe hug” Johnny demands from behind the camera. Donghyuck makes no move towards Mark but instead leans forward so that they are barely touching and pulls away after a second. Still a painful smile adorning his pretty features.

The footage ends there and we get another screen with more comic sans text but this time stay by rihanna is playing

‘After that song, his mom picked him up and he had to go. We have decided we would only want to remain as friends again… so yeah we are not dating no more’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i might make this a series. The guy who did the original video ended up doing at least two more videos with the chick and ive heard theyre just as bad. a little spoiler if i do end up doing a sequel the title will likely be something like this:
> 
> My ex long distance boyfriend slid into my brothers DM two days after we broke up?!?!?


End file.
